


甜蜜的爪痕

by bdfy



Series: 8186193 f/ht left vine [4]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 8186193 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: *完全不考慮SunCaa的素材。*只玩過「MDZ」的應用程序遊戲。不詳細喲！*有色情。有結腸責備，不喜歡的人請不要來。*寫了想寫的東西就變成這樣了！我不知道怎麼會這樣！←298
Relationships: UkCaa
Series: 8186193 f/ht left vine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472024





	甜蜜的爪痕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [甘い爪痕](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550141) by 8186193. 

> 10982700  
R18  
2019年4月7日 12:01

他生前曾站在講臺上講話。

因為計畫的委託，為了那個計畫，從背後甜蜜地低聲私語，非常容易使之陷落了人。

拿著語言這個武器隱藏真心，不用自己的手巧妙地玩弄。

像蜘蛛一樣張開巢穴，眨眼之間任意操縱。

長於這種辯論的自己，竟然體驗到了失去語言這樣的經歷。

現在確實是在眼前，做著那個體驗。

不是活著的時候，而是死後。

成為英靈吧

那也是，不相容的──習慣象背靠背一樣地很好地相似的──在宿敵面前。

2

────卡地亞的早上

被暖和的被褥包裹著，微微的睡著，吱吱的床聲。

用比平素都緩慢的動作弄起身體的偵探。

總是被套著的黑髮掉落的那個側臉看上去很幼稚。

像是在洗澡，從床上溜出來的樣子，又掉下一頭灰色的頭髮，看上去很幼稚的教授，抬起眼瞼，呆呆地望著。

朝向這邊的背影

瞬間，啪啦啪啦地睜開莫利亞蒂的眼睛，頭一下子覺醒。

是幸運還是不幸，偵探好象沒注意到,不過。

（げ。 ...... 這、這是...... 果然很殘酷...... ）

也許是因為使用了芭蕾舞這種武術，身體緊繃。

為了不被太陽曬傷，皮膚變得不健康。

因此，在背上奔跑的紅色爪痕非常顯眼。

這種傷痕，即使表現得再殘忍也無妨，看著更痛苦。

確認了偵探的身影不見了，莫利亞蒂甚至把頭埋在了被子裡。

（啊，那個，是我戴的吧？

是啊？？？

哇...... 哇...... 死，）

一定連耳朵都紅了吧

害羞到快要死了，想叫他乾脆殺了他。 切實地。

那個爪痕，是moriati象女人一樣地被抱，可怕的快樂溺水，一邊哭一邊緊緊抱住了的一夜的完全證明。

不管怎麼藏在衣服裡，既然看見了就被羞恥抓住也是沒辦法的事。

到現在為止都沒有注意到，每次都變成這樣吧，在鑽進被子裡的被子裡發出了咕嘟咕嘟的聲音。

（福爾摩斯絕倫是不對的！！ ）

推卸責任，兩手捂住了突然熱起來的臉。

多少次主張了希望稍微手下留情。

從生前開始，對這樣的行為就很淡泊，原本到現在，有自信已經枯萎到自稱是阿拉菲夫...... 不，有了。

儘管如此，無論什麼時候注意到都被玩弄著，變得粘糊糊的，最後連自己會變成什麼樣子都不知道...... 等意識到的時候已經是早上了...... 喂，這對老年人來說是個嚴峻的事件。 不，真的。

（ked，受了那麼重的傷很容易劃破呢......

話說，我一定要洗澡的

連一句怨言都不說...... 可怕的恐怖！！ ）

難道那個報復？ 是考慮的moriaty,不過，如果那樣的話本末跌倒吧歪頭。

為了剪短指甲，暫且下定了決心。

想到這些，床再次嘎吱嘎吱的聲音。

福爾摩斯返回房間好象在床旁邊坐下，在被褥中蜷曲了的moriatty聲音下來。

「教授？ 差不多該起床了吧？ 」

「...... 因為某處的某人胡鬧，所以腰很痛」

「哈哈哈，鍛煉方法不是不夠嗎？ 」

「你性格真好。 打吧

臉紅滾動的態度等億尾也不出來，從被褥溜出的moriaty。

對已經準備好的福爾摩斯，象什麼都不發生一樣地附有平素那樣的惡態，前往了淋浴展臺。

啊，話雖如此，腰還是很疼。

3

一邊適當地擦拭從頭髮上滴下的水滴，一邊穿著平時一樣的衣服。

回到房間，不由得對著咖啡豆的香味眯起了眼睛。

「咖啡......」

「啊，我想喝點吧。 」

「什麼？ 服務太好，太可怕了......」

「嘛，偶爾啊。 」

「啊，難道你覺得有點不好嗎？ 」哈哈，那就坦率地說出來吧，月臺嘿嘿！！ 」

漂亮的翅膀...... 原來的踢法，根據偏偏決定了腰。 太過分了。 鬼畜！ 外道！

嘎吱嘎吱！！ 聽到了腰不能站立的聲音。

「...... 偏偏在腰上...... 月亮、甚至...... た、立不起來......」

雖然是剛出生的小鹿，但顫抖的腳。

當你站起來時，一踩住你的腳，就感到腰部像雷擊一般的疼痛。

在蹲在地板上悶絕的莫利亞蒂的眼前，優雅地坐在沙發上，一臉清涼的臉抽著咖啡的偵探。 再次感到了殺意。

此後，想方設法恢復到能動為止的moriaty，啜泣地冷卻了的咖啡，追趕福爾摩斯。

然後，在自己一個人的房間裡，慢慢地，從抽屜裡拿出指甲刀和銼刀......。

彈簧、彈簧、

剪指甲的聲音在室內迴響。

為了指甲的白色部分完全消失...... 反正被稱作深爪的程度深深地切，更加，用銼刀整好了切口。

「哈...... 什麼...... 我大概在玩吧」

冷靜地考慮越多，為了被粗暴地抱整齊這樣的疑問不湧出，一邊切斷，並且結束悶絕的始末。

倒不如拒絕這種行為本身，但我並不認為那位任性的偵探能夠輕易地將事情通過。

本來用氣勢切斷是好的，但是被福爾摩斯指出來的話，什麼樣的表情好呢，真讓人頭疼。

「不行，完全被步調所吞沒！

為什麼是我！ 為了那個偵探的事不這麼煩惱不行嗎！！

...... 啊...... 稍微藏起點雲的加奈......」

保持距離冷靜下來也很重要。

或者說，想逃跑！ 考慮藉口也很麻煩！ 腰也是界限！

一邊兒羅列著沒有辦法的理由，一邊思考。

在指令室進行入侵，在什麼地方進行輪班？

雖然會被福爾摩斯發現，但只要能賺點時間就行。

計算座標很拿手，攪亂目的地的痕跡的話，2天左右就能被欺騙了吧。

腦海中浮現的是在惡作劇中，應該說是偶然發現的藏身之所。

「選・哪・個・好・呢？ 」

空氣腦內抽籤

但是，軍隊指揮卻握著腰痛。

4

*****

「哈？ 輪班嗎？ 」

達芬奇收到了工作人員的報告，皺起了眉頭。

禁止未經許可就進行輪班...... 雖然沒有明確的說明，但有破火腿的電力問題，當然危險也很大，作為默契而一味任意通過的事件。

凡是那個從者，因為充分認識著根本不能處理裝置，主人不在，不明白有什麼等，raift的危險性，不犯那樣的暴行,不過。

在知道危險性的基礎上，也有毫無阻礙地處理一切的自信的麻煩的從者。 雖然不能說是誰。

「反正你是專業人士。 」

「哈，是的。 好像在新宿輪班了。

「...... 新宿，喂。 」

「從某種意義上來說，這是一個有緣的地方。 」

雖然和新宿不相同，但緣分是緣分。

雖然只是一點點，但工作人員確實放心了。

不會馬上消失吧

但是大前提是，前提是RASHIFE記錄資料沒有被篡改。

如果飛到新宿的話，有可能會攪亂我們。

或者說，對方是那位教授。

誰都想過十有八九吧

當達芬奇想加快教授的企圖時，工作人員說，頭好痛啊！ 提高聲音。

「メモが殘されています。 ......『3日お暇をもらうネ☆』だそうです。 」

好像暫且擱置了一下

信與隨之隨風飄舞的蝴蝶，也確實纏繞著教授的魔力，因此無疑是本人的遺書。

具體住所的話由工作人員和達芬奇碰上的話，2日程確定...... 至少莫里亞蒂把它算在內，限期三天。

對3日過去隨意地返回的從者對方，撕裂2日的分的人員合適嗎？

如果那樣定義，所說的放置的結論被匯出也是道理。

達芬奇好像也這麼想

「...... 那就算了。 又不是人山人海的案件，只限于專業人士，不會無計可施地進行輪班。 雖然是白費力氣，但回來之後就是說教了！ 」

一邊大聲歎氣，一邊從工作人員那裡領取莫里亞蒂的筆記，投向垃圾箱！

撲哧一聲，決定了好球門。

蝴蝶翩翩飛向門扉

然後像飄落在一個男人的頭上，輕輕地停了下來。

不知不覺，無意中把視線投向了達芬奇。

不由得睜開了眼睛

5

那裡是滿面笑容的福爾摩斯的身姿。

眼睛完全沒有笑這就是恐怖。

「聽說教授換班了吧？ 然後呢？ 知道地點了嗎？ 」

工作人員提心吊膽的說：「記錄上是新宿......」這樣說著，哼，把手貼在嘴邊。

閉上眼睛沉默片刻——這是他思考時的習慣——幾十秒過後，睜開眼睛，再次微笑。

「我也要輪班。 」

「喂喂，你是認真的嗎？ 你這傢伙真的很執著于專業人士。

「...... 哎呀，我迷上那個頭腦很長時間了。 」

「不只是這樣，還真不坦率。 知道目的地嗎？ 」

「粗糙啊。 今天早上也有事，也有從自己的房間丟失了的東西。 因為總覺得在背面有什麼東西在搖搖晃晃的。 候選人大概有三個地方吧。

「嗯，最近也沒有急事，你也沒有好好休息，好吧，好吧。 許可吧！ 對專業人士也有好的教訓。

「感恩吧。 」

那麼，馬上開始吧！ 工作人員開始為達芬奇的聲音做準備。

目的地是？ 福爾摩斯沒留一會兒，嘴角上吊著笑，這樣說道。

「在新宿。 」

「...... 可以嗎？

恐怕會被篡改吧？ 即使帶著這樣的意圖問，福爾摩斯也只是點頭而已。

如果本人那樣說，da·vinchi發出GO簽字。

緊接著，福爾摩斯從新宿出發了。

6

*****

另一方面那個時候

「哈哈—————！ 「ONCER」這個傢伙會死而復活的！！ 」

日本，深山秘境，直截了當的說是溫泉地。

溫泉裡粘著適度的粘稠，也被稱為美人之湯，於是一個男人，一隻手拿著豬口，興致勃勃地喝了一杯。

對於40歲左右的人來說，美膚改善寒症並不是什麼吸引人的東西，但是如果對腰痛神經痛有效的話，是無法忽視的。

就是這樣！

「艾米亞君給我做了便當！ 」

為了看論文暫時閉門不給便當的卡納？ 說著似乎是如此的理由強求，視線投向到手的東西，微笑著。

不過，除了泡溫泉以外，還真的想這樣做，所以並非謊言。

卡彭和水琴窟的聲音從旅館傳來。

身體由內而外慢慢暖和起來的感覺很舒服，臉頰染上了櫻花色，在感受風情的夢境中，我深深地歎了一口氣。

好久沒有這麼平靜了

但是，突然寒冷襲來

預感很不好

這種模糊的不安，如果是別人的東西在計畫上編入計算就行了，如果是自己的東西就不會那麼順利。

雖然感覺像是被催促著似的，但還是想著只要再把熱水倒進去就行了，就從溫泉出來，擦拭身體，穿上帶來的浴衣。

披上外套，暖洋洋的

吸了水氣的頭髮不想做成套裝，適當地只擦水氣，把稍長的頭髮掛在耳朵上。

然後思考了

在計畫上，理想的是誰也不來這裡，但如果來的話就一個人來。

夏洛克·福爾摩斯

（嘛，輪班的時候，

為了不完全被發現是不可能的）

但是，我打算不限定目的地。

因此沒有直接在溫泉地進行輪班，而是轉播了「新宿」。

莫里亞蒂不可能不篡改傳動資訊...... 這樣的心理反過來，老實地向「新宿」移動了。

（但是，如果是他的話，那程度就能看穿了吧。

那麼，從那裡怎麼動呢？ ）

當然，來這裡之前也準備了虛假資訊。

縮小場所，大概有3個吧。

話雖如此，但因為「它們的任何地方都沒有」，即使找到了也能賺時間。

儘管如此——

7

「為什麼加奈這麼寬鬆呢！？？ 」

「為什麼？ 因為這裡是床，教授。 」

莫里亞蒂為休息而準備的房間，那也是在床上翻來覆去的福爾摩斯。

那個惡寒果然，雖然放棄了，但歎息充滿了胸口，但確實有本人在，所以被看破了企圖是沒錯的吧。

「我說的不是那麼回事！ ...... 哈...... 我終於知道這個地方了。

「嘛。 但是這與其說是計畫不如說是單純的想到了吧？ 因此資訊也太簡單，反過來不能縮小。 在新宿下車的時候，如果沒注意到腳印，就會被騙了吧。

"... Footprints? "

「啊，雖然不是很為人所知，但是在目的地很清楚的情況下，移動後的身體往往會朝著那個方向存在。 不知道是不是反映了潛在意識，也不是絕對的。

「...... 咦，然後呢？ 」

確實，我是從指令室看過很多輪班的人。

也有只知道擅長觀察的福爾摩斯的資訊也不奇怪。

並且，不知道的事情不能編入計算。

「你注意到了進展方向嗎，當時你就靈體化了吧？ 但是，只留下最初站立的足跡。

......

「他的腳尖和三個候選地的任何方向都不一樣。 」

「...... 哈...... 那是個盲點。 萬萬沒想到我會找到我的腳印。 但是，這裡以外也有溫泉地吧？ 」

「是啊...... 嘛，之後就是初步了。 我打算知道你的喜好。

「...... 那真是個短暫的夢。

大概是來領回的吧，莫利亞蒂想整理一下行李。

與此相對，福爾摩斯這邊的洩氣程度寬鬆。

對此感到驚訝，詢問

「你...... 你不是來把我帶回來的嗎？

「為什麼是我。 我現在在休假。 嗯，但是帶回去不對嗎？ 」

「...... 哈？ 啊！ 等...... 啊！！！ 」

懶懶散散地躺著像謊言一樣地，用敏捷的動作取下手臂，就那樣被拉進床。

轉眼間，仰面摔倒，上了福爾摩斯。

手臂放在福爾摩斯膝蓋下。

體重懸掛在身體上，以肌肉力量差應該勝利,不過，一點也不做。

8

想發牢騷而張開嘴巴的莫利亞蒂，對俯視的福爾摩斯的表情是滿面的笑容這件事，深深地吸引了嘴角。

啊，真是個麻煩的傢伙。

「...... 你是想從我身邊逃走吧？ 詹姆斯。

「...... 逃跑也好，什麼都好，我並不是你的，我想去哪裡也好，是自由的。

「哼...... 在這種情況下，你是這麼說的嗎？ 」

我知道，平時我的第一人稱在成為我的時候就已經打開了「那樣的」開關。

在萊因巴赫瀑布上留下一個人的創傷，是撒嬌，還是鬆懈，這個第一人稱時的福爾摩斯，很麻煩。

怎麼說呢，我不太確定，這種表達非常不愉快，讓人非常討厭，...... 愛情沉重。

伴隨而來，想法也變得黏著性了，非常麻煩。

雖然明白這一點，但是並沒有溫柔等慈愛的精神。

但是對於福爾摩斯來說，這種反應並不有趣吧。

感受到那聲音的是不滿，還有寧靜的憤怒。

因為確實有想要逃跑的意圖，所以就輕易地沖掉了，但那也似乎很難吃。

但是莫利亞蒂想在這裡大聲的說。

3天左右就給我一個人不也很好嗎！

彼此都忙的時候，一周不見面是很稀鬆的事情！！ 和。

先不管對方聽不聽

「是不是因為你的靈基年紀大了所以手下留情過度了呢？ 你是我的。 不會逃跑，逃到哪裡都會找到。 ...... 在知道那個之前，不懲罰不行。 」

一邊這麼說著，一邊用驚人的手法，把莫里亞蒂的浴衣的帶子抽出來，雙手綁在床的柱子上。

認真地用自己的魔力強化，推遲一拍打算解除的moriatty成為了咬臍的結果。

「哈？ 不，手下留情你不會逃走的。 這是什麼...... 阿拉菲夫，我覺得這是不好的興趣！ 」

「嗯？ 你說什麼？ 也想要你的腳？ 」

「...... 我什麼也沒說

「好啊。 」

莫利亞蒂雖然不滿，但還是用不容分說的語氣編織。

但是還是沒有忘記瞪著焦躁不安、沉重的福爾摩斯。

「哈哈哈，我喜歡那種表情。 儘管如此...... 我幾乎要說給我吃。

由於被取了帶子，敞開的浴衣。 砧板上的魚。

戴著福爾摩斯皮手套的高興地哧哧地笑著，手碰到了腰骨，就這樣撫摸著側腹，抬到了脖子。

顫抖是因為皮革的寒冷，在往返幾次之後，熱度轉移，變暖。

「...... 啊，...... 昨天不是也幹得夠嗆嗎？ 」

「嗯？ 啊啊，但是現在開始要做的就是懲罰了。 而且...... 我要好好告訴他我手下留情的話。 」

「沒什麼，不需要啦！ 你好...... 萬年發情男！！ 」

被拘留後無法滿足地動彈，但吠叫的莫里亞蒂很可笑，福爾摩斯大聲地笑著。

就這樣摘下手套，把掉下來的莫利亞蒂的頭髮梳起來，然後吻了吻。

9

*****

「啊，...... 啊，哈............ 也...... 好的，」

「是你說的吧？ 請你手下留情。

「そ、そ...... 但是...... 喂，這樣的...... 呃、唔......」

福爾摩斯的手毫無保留地撫摸著，舔著那無法動彈的莫利亞蒂。

毛骨悚然，癢癢的...... 但是像麻木一樣地舒適的刺激。

全身都快變得模糊了，到處都被親嘴、舔舐、品嘗似的時而甜蜜的咬著。

不能從一點一點地被提高的快感，逃跑，只是微微地一邊吐出呼吸一邊顫抖。

儘管如此，完全不能給予任何直接的刺激。

完全無視吊兒郎當的跑在前面的panisu。

舔舐內腿，口含陰囊滾動，要是平素就那樣到尖端含口福爾摩斯的嘴唇下降沿著會陰，吸上來。

好舒服，確實很舒服...... 太緩慢了，讓人著急。

因為沒有給予頭溶化的程度刺激，更，說出口的事理性按住，只是咬嘴唇停留了。

說手下留情的確是自己。

被吐出的氣息有點發熱。

但是看到福爾摩斯的moriatty的視線，不祥地尖銳，福爾摩斯看起來可笑地笑。

「好啊，你的眼睛呢。 我永遠能看到你。

「啊，...... 也，...... 不要啊，快點，解放，...... 啊啊啊！！！ 」

「嗯？ 你說什麼？ ...... 啊，這裡是你弱小的地方吧。

「啊，呀，...... 如果、啊、碰到的話...... 醬、和......」

長長的手指被插入秘部，不斷地攪拌。

與白白的棒讀一起

在滾燙的肚子裡，剛想感到了乾燥和指尖，像抓住一個好地方一樣被折彎。

可是觸碰到那裡的只是一瞬間，此後緩慢手指描畫腸壁。

10

「詹姆斯，記性不好的是年齡嗎？ 我是說要懲罰你的？ 」

「哈哈...... 因為...... 我對你生氣的理由是......」

「不知道的話？ ...... 哈哈，那麼我也不知道我來這裡的理由吧？ 」

「把我帶回來了...... 除此之外，還有什麼......」

「我知道你會回來...... 有老闆。 和以前不同。

「哈...... 那麼，...... 為什麼？ 」

「...... 我看起來很膽小，詹姆斯。 」

「嗚、嗚、...... 嗯，... 哈，哪個嘴巴，怎麼說呢？ 」

「雖然你這麼說，但我...... 好可怕啊。 像小孩子一樣呢............ 你不知道吧？

「什、什麼......」

「指的是從世界褪色，被叫做無聊的魔物用棉花慢慢地束縛，被平靜的腐蝕而殺害的日子。 那是覺得死了可能好些的日子。

「等，你，...... 是講話、是垂首、還是幹什麼，請各選一個...... 嗯，嗯」

不知什麼時候，內壁不停地攪動的手指就停留在那裡。

儘管如此，因為是認真地講話，以怎樣的心情聽好混亂了。

「但是，已經...... 真東西就在眼前。 比可卡因更強烈的真貨，...... 所以，好可怕。 ...... 太恐怖了，詹姆斯

「所以說，藥...... 啊...... 算了吧...... 說起來，那個，ne！ 人的花，啊，...... 聽過了嗎？

那個聲音太弱了

無法相信宿敵發出的依靠的聲音。

莫利亞蒂不小心被牽絆了。

蠢動的指尖，用他的唾液黏糊糊的身體，都拋開那邊擔心著福爾摩斯。

11

儘管如此

「聽說過。 所以可以懲罰他吧？ 」

「可惡，是演技嗎？ 啊，這個混蛋，啊，啊啊啊！！ 」

剛才那脆弱的聲音到底是什麼呢？

剛想拔出手指，一口氣埋沒了成長了的自己。

莫利亞蒂的惡態，一轉眼地被嬌聲塗滿。

焦急、提高、焦急等待的瞬間。

身體歡喜，熱烈地迎接了彎曲的福爾摩斯。

儘管如此，福爾摩斯只是目不轉睛地凝視著莫利亞蒂。

「哈哈...... 啊，呵，...... 癢癢......」

「嗯？ 是什麼樣的詹姆斯？ 」

收縮後孔收縮得令人著急、抽搐、發出猥褻的聲音勒緊了福爾摩斯。

被那個聲音，知道自己如何分泌著腸液，突然臉紅的mority。

儘管如此，福爾摩斯的逸物從緊固的尖端開始慢慢地刺激裡面，安穩的刺激襲擊著身體。

舒服，不夠

如果不停止這種事的話。

明明知道卻很舒服

就好像在後孔裡涮一樣，一擰，一擰就感到緩慢，焦慮不安的刺激。

甚至讓人產生一種利用福爾摩斯的絕品，自慰般的錯覺。

福爾摩斯一邊看著它，一邊愉快地笑著。

「哈哈，這個我也覺得很舒服呢...... 那麼，詹姆斯。 我只是看著你的樣子不會厭倦，怎麼辦呢？ 」

「哈哈...... 嗯，像往常一樣......」

「但是，也有人說要手下留情。 我想衝破這薄薄的肚子，我也忍著。 」

用指尖慢慢地撫摸著肚子，光用語言想像著那個刺激，把裡面緊緊地勒緊了。

由於緊固帶來的刺激，福爾摩斯悄悄屏住呼吸。

歸根結底還是要忍耐，福爾摩斯的極限也很近。

可是，作為觀察眼長的moriaty，新奇地那個變化沒注意到，羞恥沾上臉頰。

焦急的身體，雖然知道期待著，卻無法控制，體現真心話簡直就像是被窺視了頭腦一樣感到羞恥。

儘管如此

我理解了想讓你做的事。

12

「啊、！！ 你性格真差啊！ 」

「哈哈！ 承蒙誇獎，我很榮幸。

「............ っ！ 」

「什麼呢？ 教授？ 」

「啊............ 該死的，該死的！ 快點動起來，夏洛克。 手下留情的話我就殺了你！！ 」

「哈哈哈！！！ 隨心所欲...... 詹姆斯。

被笑得快要打起來了，肚子裡一下子膨脹起來。

我不知道這傢伙的興奮之處...... 半驚訝地被考慮了的到那裡。

一想到是否有被拖拉著腸子的感覺，就抓住了腰，按照宣言用衝破的氣勢敲打著最深處的福爾摩斯。

「啊，那個...... 啊、啊、啊啊啊啊啊！！ 」

前列線掛在脖子上玩耍，動不動就象壓壞一樣地拔出。

突然燃起般變得熱的身體。

連呼吸的空閒都沒有，突然，喉嚨因缺氧而鳴叫。

偷偷掠過優點，向旁若無人前進的姿勢，莫利亞蒂無意識地想逃跑，儘管被拘束的無理的姿勢也彎腰，退縮。

不過，好像連這個都不允許似的，被抓住下巴一邊深深地穿一邊親吻。

雖然沒有悲傷，但還是撲簌撲簌地流下眼淚，仿佛是刻在身體裡的快感，從心底裡顫抖著。

但是感到福爾摩斯的腰的動作，從律動搖象搖一樣的運動變成了，莫里亞蒂慌張。

以最裡面的更加前方作為目標，一邊發出吱吱的猥褻的聲音，象擰進一樣地一點點敲入口。

「嗯，嗯...... 哼！！ 哼」哼！！！ 」

從堵塞的嘴裡發出咕嘟咕嘟的聲音。

像討厭一樣地搖頭，看起來愉快地眯起了眼睛的福爾摩斯也不應該辭去。

抵抗空虛，哼，像玩弄最裡面的腸壁一樣敲門。

一下子就被施加了體重。

撲哧一聲冒出的汗

雖然大腦呼籲「已經不行了」，但為了讓知道前方有多恐怖的快樂身體能夠接受，他只會吸附在福爾摩斯的penisu身上。

13

然後，肉的抵抗也穿過了，噗噗...... 與彈力伴隨，尖端被扭進了福爾摩斯以外，絕對誰也沒踏入過的領域。

那一瞬間，腦海中迸出火花。

「啊，啊，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！ 」

閃閃發光的視線被雪白帶電，仿佛從腰部下方融化一般的麻痹，福爾摩斯移動時強烈的快感襲來。

「啊，啊，討厭，...... 啊、啊啊...... 呵、呵、ず......」

「哈哈，這種表情是反效果...... 啊、だぞ......」

「呀，住手...... 不，啊，啊啊啊啊...... 溶化、溶化、......」

討厭、害怕、不要這樣，搖頭。

吧嗒吧嗒地隨意灑落的淚水也是什麼。

莫利亞蒂害怕這種感覺。

自己這個存在被粉碎，被溶化，只是接受快樂的事以外不能的思考也成為什麼都沒有的肉。

巡迴的策略，頭腦，能持有的抗辯，全部都崩潰消失了的感覺可怕。

但是那種感覺也被搖晃得無法抗拒的可怕的快感吹跑了。

顫抖著，微微地溶化著眼睛。

頭髮被梳一梳，在耳朵上親吻，甜蜜的聲音被吹進來的階段，理性已經沒有殘留了。

「很舒服吧？ 詹姆斯

「啊，嗯...... 嗯、好舒服、好舒服...... ほ、むず......」

「不是吧？ 你看，像剛才那樣叫我。

「哈...... 啊，那麼，六合彩...... 好惡心......」

「哈哈哈，把裡面的東西都埋進去的話，你真的會變得坦率呢。 雖然很可愛...... 你不要那個了嗎？ 」

穿了之後，突然把雙膝折彎到moriatty的臉附近──更加豔麗的聲音做了無視──向拘束的帶伸出手。

強化解除，解開結就好像緊緊抱住一樣，那只手被迴旋在福爾摩斯的背上。

雖然是無意識的，但是被擦傷後嘴角的福爾摩斯。

再者，莫里亞蒂是不知道的事，為了看到前後不知不覺地哭著抱住自己的莫里亞蒂，福爾摩斯一直很殘酷地抱著福爾摩斯...... 也有不知道的好事。

14

而且，剛才向moriatty講述的事情並不是謊言。

以天文學的概率遇見，從宿命也逃跑，終於抓住了這只手的蝴蝶，說不定是幻蝶。

我害怕你不在...... 不能這麼說，因為說出來的話真的會消失的。

所以像這樣在胳膊裡的時候，不就封閉了嗎？

只要背上有疼痛，你一定在這裡。

那樣的女裡女氣的事，不可能對那個宿敵說。

重新抱住教授，靜坐，從下面咯噔咯噔地吃。

以不穩定的姿勢緊緊抓住的手，能夠得到力量的事只是計算。

果不其然，就像是頭鎖一樣，被發現似的，嘴角被纏得鬆弛。

鬆弛的腳尖撓著皮膚

與平素不同，對小貓象舔了一樣的甜的感覺，哈哈！ 又露出了笑容，眼看就要報復似的，在熟透的乳頭上拔起了牙齒。

對新的刺激，戰慄，跳躍了的moriatty的身體。

如果對那個很好地氣，加快律動，豔麗的聲音又洩漏。

洗完澡後濕漉漉的──不過，已經很冷了──把頭髮撓起來，從眼睛到額頭、鼻子，然後吻到嘴唇。

酒的香氣撲鼻而來，再加上莫利亞蒂的香味，似乎是醉得暈乎乎的。

平素寄宿著知性的光的那個瞳孔，對被淫蕩染上的情況窺視地壞的東西掛上(放上)脊背。

將舌頭纏繞，吸起來放開嘴巴，就像是說不夠了似的，莫利亞蒂的嘴唇在追趕著。

用舌尖打開福爾摩斯的齒列，以粘糊的表情纏住舌頭，稍微笑了。

「...... 詹姆斯

「啊，嗯...... 不、不行、心意、呃............ 呃、不、是......」

如果埋在最裡面，固定腰不拔出轉動一樣地搖晃，正好penisu摩擦福爾摩斯的腹，對體內不能逃跑的快感，討厭搖頭的moriaty。

從撲簌撲簌地藍灰色的瞳孔灑淚喘息的先生，小孩子象延遲一樣的骯髒，淫靡的香味相結合，有罪孽深重的不道德的味。

所以，福爾摩斯情不自禁。

像在懺悔室裡嘟噥的罪人一樣，低聲私語著不可能讓任何人聽到的話。

「............ （將）我────────────、」

15

像依靠的幼子一樣緊緊抱住莫利亞蒂，不釋放這種癖熱的大人的抱怨。

在達到目的的同時，啪嗒啪嗒，暖和的東西降落到福爾摩斯的腹部。

像塗抹在莫里亞蒂一樣搖動腰部，滴落的精液，像塗抹在泥巴上一樣地濕潤腹肌。

一瞬間，guru，支撐脫力的moriaty。

這麼一來，老人就...... 一個胡亂的擱置。

於是，福爾摩斯緊緊地擁抱著，對剛才灑下的自己的話露出自嘲的笑容。

雖然福爾摩斯平時只是達到了一次就不會停止不安，直到不安融化在快感中消失為止，但是不知為什麼，這次卻沒有那種心情，只是抱著莫里亞蒂。

熱水和汗水的味道。 然後閉上眼睛，沉醉于他特有的睿智之香。

所以沒有注意到

望著福爾摩斯的背影微微張開的眼睛，雖然只有一點點知性的色彩。

摩擦著，在福爾摩斯的懷抱中被緊緊抱住的莫里亞蒂移動著。

似乎是在尋找一個平穩的位置，不知是冷靜下來還是被背部轉動手臂，像是脫力一般，身體被寄放在那裡。

只是那個厲害地放心，呼籲，歎息的福爾摩斯。

但是下一個瞬間

「...... 然後呢？ 你是想怎麼被殺的？

「っ！ 」

在耳邊被低聲私語的聲音，不由得嚇了一跳的福爾摩斯的身體。

言詞尾是騷動,不過，那個聲音哪裡年幼。

剛才的餘韻還沒有散去嗎，已經可以感受到微甜的味道了。

「...... 如果手下留情的話，我就會把他殺掉，你是這麼說的嗎？ 」

「...... 你瘋了嗎？

「失禮了，你呢。 有的話能耐多久？ 不管怎麼說，有每次都不會手下留情的過分的男人。

......

「所以，如果中途放棄的話，說實話就是欲求不滿嗎？ 」

肚子裡還埋著小雞，怎麼會煽動起來呢？

但是，在連日連戰中，偵探看穿了腰部不適的狀態，突然想到這一點。

「..................」你在聽吧。

「嘛。 」

說起來，惡作劇暴露的孩子就像用舌頭吐露一樣輕鬆，得到了輕微的肯定。

不打算傳達的話

想在玩笑和真心話之間卷起煙的語言，傳達給對方而坐立不安的心情，福爾摩斯垂下了頭。

16

「...... 你偶爾會變成一個值得你微笑的傻瓜。

「那不是我的臺詞嗎，別說了。 」

「哼，這是你把我和藥品放在同一水準上的報復。 」

......

「而且，已經沒有了道爾，這樣不就好了嗎？ 如果你想跳進瀑布潭的話，我樂意幫你吧？ 」

「...... 我再也不好意思了......」

「啊，真沒意思。 那麼，趕緊帶我到onsen去吧。

「...... 又要泡了嗎？ 」

「因為某人胡鬧，所以沒時間治好腰...... 而且，不管怎麼說，在你說好之前，我也不能回到座位上去...... 嘛，被看破計畫是很忌諱的，但是競爭也是很重要的？ 」

......

因為被說得太簡單了，所以福爾摩斯睜開眼睛凝固了。

對於說了「可怕」的回答，儘管那個清晰的頭腦已經作出了答案。

就像說話的功能被損壞了一樣，張著嘴就凝固了。

與此相對，用做著的臉笑的moriaty。

福爾摩斯的發言，從那裡充分是數十秒掛上(放上)的事。

「...... 引，沒有？ 您是......」

「你的愛之所以沉重，不是從現在開始的。 」

......

「什麼呀？ 很感激嗎？ 」

「...... 再來一次

「げ。 」

還填埋在腹中的陰莖，因為突然硬度增加了，抽筋，拉了臉頰的moriaty。

雖然慌忙想要逃跑，但枯萎的腳在離開福爾摩斯膝蓋之前，福爾摩斯的手掌拉近了細腰。

這樣，再次敲響最深處。

剛才還沉浸在水中的快感在微微升起火星後燃燒，每次被刺中都會咕嘟咕嘟地開花。

「這是你的錯...... 詹姆斯，是你煽動了我」

「啊，因為...... 你的開關是...... 啊，...... 搞不懂，無聊，因為！！！ 」

在那之後，你被吃得狼狽不堪。

終於可以沉浸在onsen的mority，稍微哭了一下。

高興的福爾摩斯一邊喝酒一邊勸酒。

（話雖如此，我還是第一次聽到那樣的聲音。 有點吃驚...... ）

一邊偷看側臉一邊吸食豬口。

簡直要哭出來似的，用緊緊的聲音說的話，不是說不出NO嗎，把剩下的酒喝幹了。

栗子，喉嚨響

然後，小小的露出嘴角。

───────不要把我丟下。

那是，甜蜜的爪痕（幼子的所有印記）───────


End file.
